


You Get This Kinda Rush

by babycakes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, i'm not sure what the additonal tags should be, not really smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycakes/pseuds/babycakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So uhhh an embarassing fic with Zayn cuming to soon lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get This Kinda Rush

Zayn liked to tease Liam as much as he’d let him, but tonight Liam gave Zayn a taste of his medicine.  
\--  
They were in the living room watching a movie when Liam decided to start nibbling on Zayn’s ear and putting his hand’s under his shirt.  
”Mmmm, Liam babe stop,” Zayn told him when he started to get turned on.  
”Why?” Liam asked, being the biggest tease in the world.  
Zayn smiled when he realized what Liam was trying to do. ”Because I said so Li.”  
”I see you smirking Zayn, don’t act like you don’t want this.” Liam retorted as he slid his hand down Zayn’s body, earning a sigh and causing Zayn to get a hard on. Zayn then flipped them over, causing Liam to be under him.  
”Come on Zayn, let’s play a little game I like to call ‘Zayn better fuck me so hard I won’t ever sit down properly ever again or I won’t let him touch me’.”  
That got to Zayn because he loved to touch Liam and making him feel how he felt when they fucked. ”Take off your clothes NOW,” Zayn demanded. Liam got up and striped slowly for him, teasing and making Zayn even harder than he was before, if that was even possible. ”Mmmm fuck Li you look so delicious. Come here.” Zayn wanted him so bad. He grabbed Liam by his waist and threw him on the couch, making him bounce a little.  
”I want to feel you so bad Zayn. Mmmm, come on fuck me already.” As Liam said those words, Zayn was already cumming in his pants.  
He couldn’t take it. ”Oh fuck, Li.” Panting, Zayn got up embarrassed that he had cummed in his pants.  
”Zi?” Liam asked as Zayn was trying to walk away. He turned around to look at his boyfriend, shame plastered on his face. ”It’s ok you don’t have to feel bad, it happens babe.” Liam told him understanding. He knows how he feels, having not fucked in 3 good weeks, so he wasn’t making fun of Zayn for creaming his pants before he could get them off.  
”Really? I Just….We Haven’t……In So Long I Just-” Zayn started.  
”It’s ok babe; I get it, I really do. Come Here.” Liam said, opening his arms on the couch so Zayn could cuddle.  
”I love you, Li.”  
Liam Smiled. ”I love you too, Zi.”  
They cuddled the rest of the day, watching The X-Factor.  
………

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm so i found this its kinda old and i thought i should post it xx


End file.
